What is Love?
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: These are different short stories involving different pairings off the series. It expresses how the characters summarize the love they feel for the other.
1. Could this be Love?

"_I loved you for ten years now."_

Were the words of Takano-san ringing in my ears. I shook my head, trying to clear that thought. Just thinking about it, made me feel agitated. I had to focus on editing these panel, I couldn't. I scratched my head in aggravation and plopped my head down on my coffee table in front of me. I let out a loud grouse. Takano's face when he said that to me wore a serious expression. His eyes, as it stared deeply into my hazel ones, gleamed with love. I could feel the warmth spread across both of my cheeks. I always thought he was never into me back in high school. Though it didn't matter to me, since I could all my time with him. I was blissful none the less. I clutched my chest as it started pounding at a fast pace. Could I be in love with Takano-san? Just by his simple touch, his simple kiss, the sound of his voice and his image in my mind makes my heart swoon and me flustered and embarrassed. I let out another heavy sigh as I turned to lean on my left cheek. After ten years, nothing has changed about me.

"Takano-san…" I mumbled out loud.

"Thinking about me?" asked a familiar voice.

I jumped up in surprise and turned around to see Takano standing behind my couch, gazing down at me. I nervously stood up.

"How the hell did you get in my apartment?" I asked him angrily as I pointed at him.

"Well, some idiot forgot to lock his door when he arrived to his apartment." He answered, directing his comment towards me.

I ignored it and decided not to fight back.

"Anyways, no I wasn't thinking about you!"

"Then what was that sigh of "Takano-san", just now?"

"It was nothing. I was frustrated that you gave so much work to do." I told him as I adverted my eyes away from his gaze.

"Really now?"

I jumped a bit again when Takano grabbed my chin and forced me to look deeply in his eyes.

"Now, say it again without taking your eyes off me."

I bit my bottom lip and smacked his hand away.

"Whatever! What are you doing here?" I asked him as I tried to change the subject.

"I came to check on the panels you edited."

"Well, I'm not done." I said as I sat down back down on my couch.

His glance was starting to make me nervous, so I quickly sat down, so he wouldn't notice.

"Well, you're taking too long. Let me help you, so we can fax these to Mutou-sensei."

Takano sat closely beside me on the couch and took half of the panels, so he could quickly edit them. My heart started to hasten. Takano's shoulder and arms touched mine. I could feel the warmth that his body emitted. That made the warmth on my cheeks burn. As I scribbled my corrections on Mutou-sensei's panels, my eyes darted quickly back and forth from the page to Takano-san. We were working in dead silence, except for the sounds of our pens marking the pages. Having my heart hasting made my body tremble a bit. I was desperately hoping Takano-san didn't notice it.

We both set our pens down on the table, once we finished. My mouth emanated a tired yawn as I outstretched both of my arms above my head. I was actually glad Takano decided to help me. I probably wouldn't be able to get this done in one night by myself, but I won't admit that to him.

"Arigato for helping me out," I thanked Takano.

"Thanks to you, we…"

Takano forcefully captured my lips with his, before I could finish my sentence. He pushed me down on my back. I tried to push him off, he grabbed my hands and pinned them both above my head. Takano's tongue licked across my bottom lip, but I closed my lips tightly shut. I then felt him nibble gently on my bottom lip, which caused me to open my mouth slightly. I could feel the softness of his tongue roam every crevice of my mouth, leaving no area untouched. I wanted to let out a moan, but I held it back. I could feel Takano's hands lift up my shirt and travel down inside my pants. I shot open my eyes and gasp when I felt his warm hand grasped my member. He started rubbing it up and down, quickening his pace. My body was heating up, causing me to pant heavily and sweat slightly.

"Ta…Takano-san..!" I moaned out his name.

He kept rubbing my member and massaging my tongue and mouth with his tongue. I couldn't take it anymore, so I let out a loud moan, before I came onto his hands. I let out a huge sigh of relief. Takano took his hands out my pants and brought it up to his lips, licking it. My face burnt as I tried to glare at him.

"Ba…bastard…."

"Our conversation never finished from earlier. What were you thinking about?" He asked, pinning both his hands to my side, so I couldn't move.

"You alright! I was thinking about you! Your confession from earlier got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"About, how I feel for you."

"And..?"

I looked away.

"I…I don't know. Is it really love that a simple touch and kiss of you makes me flustered and embarrassed? That the very thought of you makes my heart swoon? Is that what...love is?" I asked him, still not looking at him.

Takano grabbed my hand and held it to his chest. I could feel his heart racing, just like mine.

"Only you make my heart do this by just being near your presence."

I closed my eyes shut as I felt my face burn up more.

"What am I supposed to say when you tell me things like that?"

"I want you to say it. You and I both know that you feel it. Now I want you to say it me, at least once."

I knew what he was talking about, but I contemplated on whether I should or not. I bit my lip in hesitation.

"I….I…I love you…" I whispered quietly.

"Say it louder." Takano demanded me.

I shut my eyes tightly and screamed "I love you!" to him, feelings embarrassed afterwards.

Takano grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him again.

"That's more like it…" He mumbled, before kissing me again.

I felt embarrassed telling him my feelings. For ten years, I taught myself not to fall in love again, but I ended up failing miserably. I was irrevocably in love with Takano back in high school and now….I still do. Things most definitely haven't changed at all.


	2. Fireworks

I love the way his eyes sparkle and light up when he sees me.

I love the way his lips grin widely into a huge smile.

I love the way his short light brown hair blows in the wind.

The way his pale skin glows.

I love how he makes my body succumb to ecstasy.

I love him.

I use to love only his face, but as we spent more time together, I started to love different things about him, realizing it was just him.

I stuck my hands in my pocket. The temperature dropped dramatically as I walked out of the Marukawa Publishing office. I adjusted my hat and scarf, so that my head and my neck can be warm. I stared at the night sky after letting out a huge sigh. _His _image popped in my mind. I was finally free from work, so now I was able to see him again. I have to admit to myself that I was excited, but I would never admit that him or anyone else. If he asked, I would completely deny it.

I walked down the sidewalk, going to meet Yukina at his workplace a bookstore that sells manga I helps edit. His shifts ends early today and so did mine, so that's why we had time to finally spend together. I could feel my heart hastening as I approached the front door of the store. He always made me feel embarrassed and make my heart flutter. I guess, those are just what comes with loving a person. As I approached the door, it swung open to reveal Yukina, grinning widely his charming smile at me. I felt warmth spread across my cheeks as I gazed into his brown sugar eyes. I tried to hide behind my coat.

"Risa-chan!" He greeted me cheerfully.

I waved at him, not taking my gaze from him.

"I'm surprised you came to see me. I was just about to come visit you at your office."

"I got off early, so I decided to pay you a visit." I told him, calming down.

"That makes me really happy." He said, smiling down at me.

Damn…..that smile of his.

He was younger than me with the age of 21, so why the hell was he taller than me? I was seven years older than him. I was snapped back to reality when he tightly grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the front of his store. The warmth that disappeared from my cheeks came back again. I walked alongside him. We weren't really going anywhere. We just wanted to be with one another, since we didn't often see each other because of our work schedule. When we do finally see each other, we normally just go straight to my place and…..well…have sex…..So far, that is all we do in our relationship so far. Now, that we can finally see each other are we just going to do what we normally do or try something different?

"Nee Risa-chan?"

His voice snapped me from my thoughts. I looked up at him, acknowledging his question with a "yes".

"Instead of going straight to your place, how about we try something different?"

Huh?

Did he just read my mind? Did I accidently say something out loud?

"Hai…" was all I could manage to say.

His face lit up as he grabbed my hand again; dragging me to the place he had in mind.

We ended up in a huge crowd of people, talking and socializing. It was then that I noticed, everyone was in pairs. Was this a couple's thing? We stopped when were far from the crowd, standing under a tall leafy tree... I was staring at a wide open grassy area.

"What is this?" I asked him, slightly confused.

"Just wait…." He demanded me, kindly.

I jumped in surprise when I heard a loud boom and glanced up into the sky to see a blast of colors.

"A fireworks display?" I asked him.

"Yeah…I heard from a group of girls that there was going to be one tonight, so I thought maybe we could see it together."

Yukina sat down on the soft grass and brought me down with him, sitting me in his lap. His arms then wrapped around my body, cuddling me.

He always made me feel so secure and warm.

I felt Yukina lightly kiss the side of neck, making my whole face slush with embarrassment.

"Somebody might see…" I told him, gasping.

He ignored what I said and lightly kissing the side of neck. I felt the warmth of lips in my ear when he whispered "I love you".

I shut my eyes tightly, feeling more embarrassed.

"I…..I love you too…" I whispered back to him, staring at the grass.

He lifted up my chin and planted a gentle, yet passionate kiss on my lips.

I also love the way he kisses me, so passionate, making me feel blissful.

I love everything about Yukina Ko.


End file.
